


【all琛】癖

by ershisimingyueqiao



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ershisimingyueqiao/pseuds/ershisimingyueqiao
Summary: ●15/35/45/75/115 洁癖避雷●快打小短车●ooc预警●双性琛 洁癖避雷
Relationships: 周震南×姚琛, 夏之光×姚琛, 张颜齐×姚琛 - Relationship, 焉栩嘉×姚琛
Kudos: 26





	【all琛】癖

1

姚琛被周震南按在床上。

小孩把头埋进溢着花蜜的花瓣里，吮吸着他的姚老师的清香。男人的两腿被掰开，膝盖处有点难以察觉的粉红。他也是颇有情欲的叫着，眼神里早已染上迷乱的色彩，脸上布着潮红，柔顺的黑发黏在额头上，搭在鼻尖上，已经被汗津打的透湿。

姚琛只知道娇媚的喘着，这是他与生俱来的能力和责任。他的任务从来就是讨好所有男人。

姚琛乐于展现自己所有的诱人之处，他扭了扭腰肢，示意周震南快点满足他真正的欲望。周震南钻上来，搂紧男人，舌头像小蛇一样探索进男人的口腔。

小孩最喜欢的事就是缠着他亲吻。小孩人甜，口水也是甜的，溢着奶香。姚琛被吻得喘不过来气，还是搅动着舌头，和小孩纠缠在一起。香津浓滑在缠绕的舌间摩挲，姚琛能感觉到下体温热的碰撞，隔着薄薄一层的裤子若有若无的撩拨着他。偏偏小孩的手也不安生，一只套弄着他暴露在灯光下秀丽的下体，另一只在他柔软无骨的腰肢上翩然。姚琛控制不住地想喘出声，却被那唇和舌覆盖住，空然地流着舒适的眼泪。

姚琛的高潮来得比别人更轻易，周震南明明知道他的女穴更容易被挑弄，非要玩弄其他地区，像要证明自己的实力一样。

实际上，不用他去证明，姚琛自己便会把自己的风骚全部展现给他看。他又一次泄了，白浊断断续续的从龟头处流出，而女穴的高潮更为诱人，小小的宫口像花瓣一样痉挛，花蜜源源不断地喷洒出来。

小孩收回软舌，面带微笑的看着那个曾经被他称为姚老师的男人。姚琛大喘了几口气，也看着他，是诱惑的情迷。

他岔开双腿，用两只手掰开女穴，露出里面蠕动的软肉。花蜜还在不断地喷出，他问：“南南，我好看吗？”

周震南解开皮带，褪下裤子，肿胀的下体像铁棍一样可怕。姚琛的蜜液洪水一样地泛滥，早就成了最好的润滑。

2

姚琛坐在浴室的地上，用手撑开穴口，等待精液从中流出。

夏之光掀开帘子走进来，若无其事地解下浴巾，露出强健的下体。他转身把浴巾挂在一旁的钩子上，又转过来看着地上的姚琛。

“赵让又没戴套吗？”

姚琛第一次趁着翟潇闻不在闯进他的房间的时候也是这样一丝不挂，夏之光也是那时候才知道原来姚琛还是个女孩。

地上的男人抬起头，眼里蒙着雾霭：“夏之光，你喜欢我吗？”

他知道得到的答案会是否定的，还是装成期待的样子盯着夏之光的眼睛。

夏之光笑了笑，把人儿捧起来。姚琛很轻，一米八一的个子骨架却小的惊人，蜷缩在他的臂膀里，脸颊涨得通红，头发上还滴着不知是水珠还是上一场的残留物的不明液体。

“你应该知道自己是个什么东西。”

“千人骑万人操的骚货。”

夏之光把怀里的姚琛放在洗手池上，压着他的肩膀舔弄他的乳头。姚琛也细细地笑了，伴着细细地喘息，将两手勾上男人的肩膀，挺起胸送向男人，粉嫩的乳头挺立着勾人。

夏之光欺上去吻他。男人的手在女穴处来回摩擦挑逗，探进他温暖的花苞里。姚琛闷喘着，放下手捏着自己的乳尖，下身又一次泛滥成灾，流淌着周震南的、赵让的和他自己的精液以及潮喷的甘露。

他喜欢被千人骑万人操，这又怎么样呢？

这流淌的甘泉，马上就会有另一汪清流注入了。

3

聚餐。

龙丹妮还在说着什么东西他已经听不见了，满脑子充斥着下体受侵犯带来的情欲和快感。

是谁在侵犯也不重要。

焉栩嘉的手指插在他的女穴里搅动着，先是一根，后是两根、三根、四根。他感觉自己被充满了。

手指灵活地在他柔嫩的内壁上刮磨着，他早就高潮了。只能咬紧牙关，不让自己叫出声来，下体却源源不断地流着露水。

“姚琛，怎么了？”

最怕领导突然关心，姚琛勉强抬起头：“我没事，龙总。就是肚子有点难受。”

手指的搅动突然快了起来，碰触到了他的G点上。他“嗯”地哼出声来，额头流下密密的汗珠，扭头诧异地看着玩弄他的年轻男孩。男孩没在看他，脸上浅浅地笑：“丹妮姐，我陪姚琛出去拿点药吧，别耽误了明天训练。”

龙丹妮点点头，姚琛身下的手被抽出来了，搭在他肩上，没人注意到上面还黏连着他的爱液。

姚琛跟着焉栩嘉站起身走出隔间，奔赴一场堕落或是救赎。

4

“来来来，让哥哥看看你的小骚逼出了多少水啊？”

男人在他屁股上拍了一下，他便赶忙抬腿露出蜜穴供人观赏。

张颜齐终于懂了为什么所有人都想和姚琛做队友，同时愤恨自己居然是最后一个尝鲜的。若不是见到周震南和姚琛在训练室的旖旎，他到现在还被重庆三兄弟的名号蒙在鼓里。

重庆三兄弟？干脆直接点叫一个重庆兄弟和两个重庆炮友得了。

张颜齐细细地看了一会面前的男孩亦或是女孩，低声咒骂了句。他们都尝过了的人，他当然要以他们的十倍百倍去品味。

张颜齐绕到姚琛后面，把他死死的抱在怀里，舌头在他的耳垂打转。两只手伸进衣服里面揉搓着他两个敏感的红点。姚琛很快开始喘息，满眼意乱情迷。

姚琛很愿意别人对他干些什么，他是有瘾的。boystory的弟弟们，营里悟空B的队友们……他都敞开自己的双腿，等待男人们的侵入。

周震南是第一个尝到他的人。十四岁的小孩撞破了他的秘密，两具年轻的身体交合在一起，达到性爱的高潮。是谁，什么时候都不重要了，他只想无时无刻地沉浸其中，他爱上了自己的风骚。

地下rapper在他耳边轻轻地说着什么，刺激的他阵阵泉涌。他弯弯温柔的眉眼，转过头看着张颜齐，伸出舌头在男人的唇上舔着。男人将他的舌头勾进自己的嘴里，双手顺着摸向他的女穴。

他为男人褪下裤子，也在细细的观赏他今晚的服侍对象。

end


End file.
